Still Holding out For You
by Kitsune-Tenshi-16
Summary: Niroku is dead. The jewel is compleate. What will happen now? Kagome must return to her time, but will Inuyasha let her? One-shot


Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this one-shot. This is my second fic, but my first Inuyasha fic. My other one is Rurouni Kenshin, The Song. Anyways..... Enjoy! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Inuyasha is sitting high upp in his tree, thinking over the past few days.  
  
Flashback "Well, Niraku is dead and the jewel is whole again. I guess it's time for me to go back to my own time for good." Kagome was sitting by the fire partially talking to herself, but everyone was listening to her. She was trying to hold back the tears, unconciously she tightened her hold on the little kitsune in her arms. Shippo squirmed trying to get comfortable again. "I'm really going to miss you guys. Sango and Miroku, You're like my brother and sister."  
  
"What about me?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, you are just like my son. I'm really going to miss you all!" she said chocking back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, wench?" asked Inuyasha. He had not been paying attention to what she was talking about; he had been lost in his own thoughts and was abruptly pulled from them when she said she was going to miss them. "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
"There's no more reason for me to be here,Inuyasha. I need to go back to my time....for good." Just then, Kagome couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The dam broke, and the tears flowed down her face. She threw herself into the closest pair of arms (which just happened to be Inuyasha's!), curled up in his arms crying into his cheast. Inuyasha was stunned, but he hated to see her cry and tried to comfort her the best he could, "Wench, you could just stay here you know!!" He always says the wrong thing.  
  
Kagome's tears immediately stopped and her head snapped up. Annoyance, frustration, and several other emotions mixed and she snapped!! "You don't get it, do you Inuyasha?!? I don't belong here! I belong in Tokyo with my family! And quit calling me wench!!You would think that with all we've been through you could remember that my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!!! Maybe you should SIT and thi....." Kagome, in her emotional outburst, had forgotten that she was still in Inuyasha's lap, trapping her in a very uncomfortable position under him when she 'sat' him.  
  
As soon as the spell wore off, Kagome stood up, furious. "I am going home, Inuyasha.....FOR GOOD!!! If you dare to come after me, I swear I will 'sit' you 'till your back breaks!" After she finished this tirade, she walked over to where Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were standing and said her teary final good-bye's to her best friends. Just as she was starting to walk away, Iuyasha was getting up from her last sit. As she walked away, she yelled over her sholder, "Oh and Inuyasha....SIT!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Never thought I'd be in this place It's someone else's life I'm living Wish I were living a lie The hardest part is when the bough breaks Falling down and then forgiving You didn't kiss me good-bye I'm chocking on the words I didn't get to say And pray I get the chance one day  
  
'How could I just let her leave like that? How could I have let her go without her knowing how I really feel about her? Inuyasha no baka! Just go after her and tell her the truth - how you relly feel without the insults!! She'd 'sit' me to kingdom come if I followed her,.............but it would be worth it. Why can't I just admit that I love her?'  
  
"I admit it! I love her!" Inuyasha groweled. "I'm going to tell her so, even if I do end up with a broken back!" With that said, he lept into the well.  
  
Meanwhile, In Kagome's Room  
  
While Inuyasha had been thinking about the last few days, so had Kagome. She wass just as miserable as Inuyasha.  
  
I still run. I still swing open the door I still think you'll be there like before  
  
'I wish I hadn't threatened him, if he came after me. I was just so mad! I wish he would come get me like always........'  
  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come 'round Some things a heart woun't listen to I'm still holding out for you  
  
Her ffriends from school, Hojo, her parents, Sota had all tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. Nothing would, nothing that is except for a certain silver haired hanyou; but he would never come after the chewing out she gave him. She lay on her bed depressed, thinking about that certain hanyou.  
  
I can hear you smile in the dark I can even feel your breathing The daylight chases the goasts I see your coat and I fall apart To those hints of you I'm clinging Now's when I need them most I should dry my eyes and move ahead At least that's what he would have said  
  
I still run. I still swing open the door I still think you'll be there like before Doesn't everybody out there know to never come 'round Some things a heart woun't listen to I'm still holding out for you  
  
Just as she made up her mind to go back, she heard a light tapping on her window. She got off her bed and warily made her way over to see what that sound was. When she opened the window, she was stunned! There perched on her window sill was a familiar looking hanyou dressed in red.  
  
I still run. I still swing open the door I still think you'll be there like before  
  
I still run. I still swing open the door I still think you'll be there like before Doesn't everybody out there know to never come 'round Some things a heart woun't listen to I'm still holding out for you  
  
As she stood there stunned, he did the only thing that came into his mind. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
Owari (maybe)  
  
I hope you liked it! It is a one-shot, unless I get lots of reviews saying to continue. Sorry if they are ooc, but I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. R&R! Thanks ahead of time for reviewing!  
  
Kitsune-Tenshi-16 


End file.
